


A Tribute to Eremin

by Bertholdts_coffee



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin, aot, snk - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bertholdts_coffee/pseuds/Bertholdts_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Armin's life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tribute to Eremin

He was in a hospital room. The walls were painted white, and Armin couldn’t help but stare at them as he held Eren’s cold hand in his. He held the brunette’s hand with unnecessary force, as if Armin was what held Eren to this Earth. He was his rock. But, he thought, it would all be over soon. All this pain and suffering. It would all end too quickly.  
-  
Suddenly, they were little kids again. Armin was lying on the ground in the park while the other boys beat him. He was kicked on his stomach, his head, and his legs. All he could do was cower in fear. He was not strong enough. Then suddenly, a boy with brown hair and beautiful green eyes came flying at the other boys. Although he was severely outnumbered, the green eyed boy fought and kicked and did his best to inflict pain onto those who were beating Armin.  
Finally, they realized that the boy would not give up, and they slunk away, calling out names as they left. The boy stared after them, breathing heavily, and then he turned to Armin. He was still curled into a fetal position, but he raised his head out of his arms to see the boy staring down at him. He held out a hand and smiled at him. There was a little blood on his cheek, and Armin was sorely tempted to wipe it off. “Hi.” The boy said, grasping Armin’s hand and pulling him up. “I’m Eren.”  
-  
It was late in the night when Armin went for a walk to the park. He had met Eren here, and he could just pick out the spot of where he had cowered on the ground as the brunette defended him. He didn’t deserve to love Eren, and he didn’t deserve to be his friend. He was just too good for him. He leaned on a brick wall that over looked a valley filled with pathways, trees, and playgrounds. His elbows scraped the rough surface of the brick as he shifted his weight, and they bled. A tear fell, and as soon as they started, it seemed like they couldn’t stop. The bricks grew wet with tears, but Armin knew that by morning they would be dry. The blond took long gasping breaths in between sobs, and he didn’t care about being quiet. He needed to get the tension out of his system. Finally, after an hour, the blond left, shaking and wiping his eyes.  
By morning the bricks were dry.  
-  
Eren and Armin left the bar they had snuck into, laughing hysterically at the bar fight they had just witnessed.  
“Did you see that guy?” gasped Eren, doubling over in laughter.  
“Yeah.” said Armin. “I hope he’s ok.”  
“Don’t spoil the mood, Armin!” Eren cried, clutching his stomach. Suddenly, Armin looked into his eyes, and caught in the moment, he grasped Eren’s shoulders and kissed him. He felt Eren gasp in surprise against his mouth, so he let go, blushing with tears shining in his eyes.  
“Eren, I’m sorry I-I guess I was just happy...” He said, trailing off. He looked up to see Eren gazing curiously at him. Not with contempt or disgust, just plain curiosity. “Eren?” said Armin, taking his hands down from his eyes.  
“Why did you stop?” asked Eren, his beautiful green eyes reflecting the street light’s orange glow.  
Armin blushed and looked down, wondering what Eren was doing. He felt the brunette’s strong hands lift his face towards his. For the second time that night, they kissed.  
-  
It was in the early hours of the morning that Armin and Eren had their first time. It was 1 AM when Armin was fucked on Eren’s old couch, and it was only an hour after that Eren held Armin gently, stroking his arm.  
“Are you ok?” he whispered roughly, a faint smell of alcohol on his breath.  
“Y-yes.” Armin answered, shivering as Eren’s hands traced slowly up Armin’s bare back.  
“That was fucking great.” Eren whispered, and with that said, he fell asleep against Armin’s chest. Armin sighed and rested his head on top of Eren’s. Then he, too, fell asleep.  
-  
Armin stood hand in hand with Eren during his wedding day. The brunette smiled down at him, and Armin flashed a grin back at him. This was truly the happiest day of his life. When he and Eren kissed, he felt the fireworks he always felt whenever he kissed Eren; Those fireworks that happened every time he saw Eren. It was at that time he knew that he was with the love of his life. They would last forever.  
-  
It was 1 AM when Eren was carted off to the hospital for attempted suicide. Armin rode with him all the way, but he didn’t cry. Eren is going to be fine, he told himself. He wouldn’t give up that easily. During the time he was sitting in the hospital next Eren’s bed holding his hand, nurses bustled in and out, but Armin barely noticed them. He sat with his hand cupped around Eren’s, holding it with all the intensity and passion that he felt for him. He couldn’t die. They were just starting out. Soon, there was a lapse in the nurse’s activity, and Armin was alone with his husband.  
It was there he talked to Eren, feeding him the details he remembered clear as day of their firsts: their first meeting, his first late night walk in the park, their first kiss, their first time having sex, and their first time being husbands. And as he talked, he cried tears that he hadn’t cried in so long. He was looking truth in the face, and the truth was that Eren probably wouldn’t make it through the night. As he cried, he looked down at Eren’s face, and he saw his eyes were half open and filled with tears. At that moment, Armin knew Eren would not last the night. So he held his warm hand one last time, and through the brunette’s oxygen mask he could just make out Eren’s lips moving. Not your fault, they said. With that said, Eren closed his eyes for the last time.


End file.
